The Elegant White Cat and The Stray Cat
by Hikari Shourai
Summary: A songfic from It's a Wonderful Cat Life Gakupo Kaito Cover/ seekor kucing rumahan yang congkak tertarik dengan si kucing liar? Masa sih? Memangnya, apa yang dapat membuatnya tertarik? Tampangnya atau sifatnya?


Disclaimer: Vocaloid is Not MINE!

Warning:** Neko!GakupoXNeko!Kaito, **Nekomimi, Kaito dan Gakupo yang ada di cerita ini adalah manusia setengah kucing gitu, jadi badannya manusia tapi punya telinga sama ekor kucing. **SHONEN-AI a.k.a boyxboy**, typo, OOC.

=x=

Don't Like? Then Don't Read~ 3

=xxx=

Aah… It is a Wonderful Cat Life~

=x=

**Gakupo POV:**

Aku melompat dari ranting pohon satu ke pohon lainnya. Perutku sudah cukup kenyang setelah mencuri ikan milik manusia yang cukup bodoh, dan kini aku berusaha mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur.

Cring~

Telingaku yang terbalut bulu hitam bergerak-gerak. Kepalaku menoleh kiri-kanan untuk mencari sumber bunyi indah itu. Suara itu seperti suara lonceng…

Cring~

Aku mendongak. Bunyinya dari atas sana! Dengan lincah, aku segera melompat ke atas ranting dan berhenti pada sebuah jendela _mansion_ berwarna putih. Dengan hati-hati, aku mengintip dari sudut jendela itu. Iris violetku langsung mengerjap begitu melihat pemandangan di dalam sana.

Seorang (atau perlu kusebut seekor?) pemuda berambut biru sedang duduk di sebuah kursi empuk berwarna putih. Ia terlihat sedang sibuk menjilati punggung tangannya dengan lidah kecilnya. Ia terlihat sangat manis! Oh, lihat bulunya yang putih bersih dan luar biasa itu! Pasti sangat lembut ketika kusentuh~

Pemuda itu seperti menyadari keberadaanku, ia langsung mendekati jendela. Tapi ia tidak membukakan jendela itu untukku.

"Mau apa?" tanyanya ketus. Aaahh… seekor kucing rumahan yang congkak dan jual mahal ternyata…

"Sungguh sayang kau menyia-nyiakan malam bulan purnama yang indah ini. Maukah kau bermain denganku di luar?" tanyaku kepada kucing berambut biru itu. Wah… wah… bahkan irisnya pun mengalahkan keindahan malam ini. Dia benar-benar kucing yang manis!

Kucing putih itu mendengus, aku terus mengoceh, "kucing itu hanya dapat hidup satu kali. Jadi, kenapa tidak bersenang-senang saja?" kemudian iris violetku menatap sebuah lonceng emas yang menyatu pada _collar_ merah yang melingkar di lehernya yang seputih susu, "ah, haruskah aku merobek _collar _di lehermu itu menggunakan gigiku, _meow_?" tanyaku sambil mendekatkan diriku dengan kaca itu.

Kucing manis itu melirikku sedikit, ia menggerakkan badannya sedikit menjauhi jendela. Hahaha, ia takut ternyata.

"Ayolah, menjadi bebas adalah yang terbaik, _meow_! Kau mencari makan dengan mencuri ikan, bermain dengan para merpati, dan tidur-tiduran di atap sambil memperhatikan para manusia bekerja, _meow_! Jangan khawatir, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada teman-temanku. Jadi, bukalah jendela itu dan melompatlah kesini, _meow!_" seruku antusias.

Pemuda beriris biru itu menatapku sebentar. Kemudian mendekati jendela dan menaruh tangannya di kaca jendela itu. Wow… aku baru sadar kalau ia mengenakan pakaian yang cukup keren. Maklum, kucing rumahan sih… sedangkan aku yang kucing liar, mengenakan pakaian yang tidak sekeren dia. Mataku melirik _collar_ birunya. Ada sebuah tulisan kecil yang dijahit dengan benang emas di _collar_-nya. Hmm… K-… A-… I-… T-… O-… jadi namanya Kaito?

Kaito mengenakan baju hitam-putih belang-belang lengan panjang yang dilapisi dengan blus biru muda lengan pendek yang hanya menutupi setengah badannya. Ia mengenakan bawahan celana hitam panjang. Kucing putih itu terlihat manis dengan kombinasi baju itu!

Aku menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Ekor hitamku mengibas-ngibas dengan semangat.

=xxx=

**Kaito POV**

Aku menatap Tuan-Kucing-Liar itu dengan tatapan bosan. Sebenarnya, dari tadi aku sudah menyadari keberadaannya. Walaupun diluar sana gelap, mata violetnya seperti bercahaya di tengah kegelapan. _Oh well,_ kucing memang begitu kan?

Perlu kuakui, ia cukup pintar bermain kata-kata. Tapi perlu kuingatkan, aku bukanlah pemuda yang bodoh!

"Memang kucing itu hanya hidup satu kali, oleh karena itu aku lebih memilih untuk tetap menjadi seekor peliharaan. Dan pernahkah kau berpikir berapa uang yang diperlukan untuk membeli _collar _merek ini?" tanyaku kesal. Tanganku menunjuk kalung yang melingkar di leherku. Tuan-Kucing-Liar menggeleng. Aku menghela napas. Dasar kucing liar…

"Aku mensyukuri hidupku yang sekarang. Aku tidak seperti kau. Aku makan-makanan lezat, makan es krim yang enak, dan tidur di kasur yang empuk, _nyan_. Walaupun aku kurang menyukai air, tapi aku selalu mandi setiap hari. Kuyakin kucing liar tidak pernah mandi," ujarku bosan.

Aku menatap iris violetnya dengan tatapan tidak niat, "Jika dibandingkan denganku. Kau tidak punya tempat berlindung, _nyan._ Bisa saja suatu saat nanti kau tertabrak oleh mobil, _nyan_."

Aku menghela napas setelah puas menasehati Tuan-Kucing-Liar yang kuakui cukup menarik di mataku. Bulu hitam yang menyelimuti telinganya yang mencuat di antara surai ungu panjangnya terlihat serasi dengan _vest_ yang ia gunakan untuk melapisi kemeja putih yang dikenakannya. Celana hitamnya juga membuatnya terlihat lebih maskulin.

Dari ujung mataku, aku dapat melihat kalau ia menyeringai. Telingaku dan ekorku yang terbalut bulu putih lembut mulai bergerak gelisah.

=xxx=

**Third POV**

Si kucing hitam menyeringai. Ketegasan, kesombongan, dan keberaniannya untuk berkata-kata membuat si kucing liar terpesona. Apalagi wajah manisnya dan tubuh langsing pemuda itu. Hal itu membuatnya memberikan nilai plus pada kucing yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hei, kurasa aku mulai menyukaimu, _meow!_" ujar kucing berambut ungu itu. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

Si kucing putih memutar bola matanya yang berwarna biru cerah, "oh, sangat berterus-terang. Tapi, apapun yang kau lakukan tidak akan menggerakkan hatiku," ujarnya sarkartis. Walaupun begitu, semburat merah tipis tidak lolos dari perhatian si kucing liar.

"Kau tahu?" si kucing liar bersandar pada jendela itu, "impianku adalah pergi dari kota ini dan berpetualang ke dataran Utara, _meow_! Aku ingin kau ikut denganku dan melihat aurora disana. Yah… walaupun aku pikir itu tidak akan terjadi sih, _meow_…" ujarnya sambil menggaruk telinganya.

Pemuda kucing berambut biru itu merubah tatapannya kepada kucing berambut ungu itu. Tatapannya tidak lagi mengejek ataupun bosan. Melainkan penuh perhatian dan kebimbangan. Pipinya memerah akibat kata-kata si kucing liar. Rasa hangat menjalari hatinya.

"A-aku tidak bisa mengubah kehidupanku, _nyan_… a-aku tidak punya keberanian untuk meninggalkan t-tuanku, _nyan…_" ujar si kucing rumah. Iris birunya melirik fotonya bersama tuannya yang dibingkai.

Kucing hitam liar itu menghela napas kecewa. Ia kemudian melompat turun dari ranting yang sedari tadi ia hinggapi. Dengan kecewa, ia berjalan menjauhi rumah besar itu.

"T-Tunggu!"

Si kucing liar mendongak. Kucing putih itu membuka jendelanya dan menjulurkan kepalanya keluar. Wajahnya dihiasi dengan rona merah.

"K-kau sudah mau pergi?" tanyanya sedikit berteriak.

Si kucing liar memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, "yup. Maafkan aku sudah mengganggu malam yang indah ini ya," tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda berambut ungu itu kembali berjalan.

"Si-silahkan kunjungi a-aku lagi besok…" ujar pemuda berambut biru itu. Suaranya tidak sekencang yang sebelumnya. Si kucing liar beriris violet berbalik dan menatap kucing pemilik iris biru langit itu.

"A-aku akan menunggu…" ujarnya pelan. Pipinya dihiasi semburat merah yang manis. Si kucing liar tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah si kucing putih itu.

Si kucing liar tersenyum. Kemudian dengan cepat ia berlari dan melompat ke dahan pohon sehingga secara ajaib ia sudah tiba di depan si kucing rumah. Si kucing rumah terlihat terkejut melihat gerakan Tuan-Kucing-Liar yang cepat itu.

"E-eh?"

"Aku akan datang~" ujar si kucing liar itu. Dengan hati-hati, ia mengangkat dagu si kucing rumah dengan ibu jarinya dan mencium bibir kucing rumah itu dengan lembut dan singkat. Setelah itu ia segera melompat turun dan berjalan pergi.

"Oh ya, namaku Gakupo. Ingat-ingat itu ya, Kaito!" ujar kucing berekor hitam itu sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kaito langsung menyentuh _choker_-nya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Setelah melambaikan tangannya kepada kucing liar yang menarik hatinya, ia segera menutup jendelanya. Ia tidak ingin tuannya tahu ia berkenalan dengan seekor kucing liar.

Kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan di dadanya. Matanya ia pejamkan untuk menikmati rasa hangat yang mengalir di hatinya. Telinganya menekuk kebawah karena senang. Pipinya dihiasi rona merah yang membuat kemanisan dirinya berkali-kali lipat.

"Aku menunggu kedatanganmu lagi, Tuan-Kucing-Liar-yang-Mencuri-Hatiku…"

=END=

**A/N: yooo~ Hikari Shourai datang membawa oneshoot baru! Kali ini terinspirasi oleh lagu 'Ah it's a wonderful cat life' oleh Len dan Gumi. Tapi Hika dengerin versi Gakupo Kaito-nya. Dan voila! Jadilah fict amburadul ini… #dikeroyokwarga.**

**Ma-maafin Hika kerjaannya nyampahin fandom Vocaloid mulu Q_Q nothing worth from me~ #mewekdipojokan. A-apa Hika pindah fandom aja ya… #yaudahpindahaja #dibuang.**

**Yang pasti, Hika akhir-akhir ini lagi sibuk banget ngubek-ngubek yutub buat nyari lagu duet GakupoKaito. Dan akhir-akhirnya, Hika selalu bikin fict tentang lagu itu… gomenne QAQ #ditabokin.**

**Critics are welcome, Flame are welcome too~ But, I only accept a construct flame. Not an offensive flame~**

**With music and tears, Hikari Shourai off!**

**N.B. Lost Blue Kingdom Saga akan update Hika beberapa menit lagi XD  
**

Sign,

~HiShou~


End file.
